I Shot The Sheriff
by peeramum
Summary: Growing up in a very dysfunctional family, Evelyn never had the life she always longed for as a child. All she truly had was her uncle and her best friend, Aaron. When Aaron goes missing out of thin air, Evelyn gains assistance by a pair of estranged hunting brothers. Will they aid her by finding her only reason for life, or will they become another reason to hold on?
1. Chapter 1

There it sat in a motel parking lot, that stupid car hauling around two stupid thieves. I had a run in with a couple of hunters about a week ago. They stole some supplies from my hideout when I was out on a hunt. I guess they were hunting the same ghost I had been hunting. I saw them drive off, and I had been tracking them ever since. I noticed they changed their plates a couple of times since I first started tracking them, so at least I knew they were pretty decent hunters. I wanted to make sure I knew what I was stepping into. I didn't know when I would make my move, but at least I knew where they were staying so I had time to think. I decided to stay at the same motel and work the job in town while I had the spare time.

"A room for one please," I told the man at the counter. He rolled his eyes as he smacked on his gum, being very impolite as he checked me in. He looked up over his wide framed glasses, staring at my card.

"Would that be debit or credit," he mumbled under his breath, not even sounding like a question.

"Credit," I replied.

"Have a lovely night," he muttered, obviously ready to leave.

"Yeah, okay," I commented, paying for my stay and heading towards my room on the second floor. I bounced up the stairs with my duffel bag and room key and unlocked my room door, stepping inside and locking it swiftly behind me. I threw my stuff on the bed and started for the bathroom. I needed a shower more than I needed anything right now. Being on the road for an entire day without showering could make a girl go nuts.

I stepped into the bathroom and began peeling off layers of grimy and sweaty clothing, removing the pistol I kept in the waistband of my pants, making sure it was still on safety. I carefully set it inside the bathroom sink. I peeled off my clothes, tossing them on the cold tile beneath my feet. I started my warm shower and stood under the water for at least thirty minutes. I made sure to wash my hair as good as possible. It was a tad bit oily after a day. I scrubbed my body, washing off all the excess dirt and dead skin cells. I had not hunted since my favorite arsenal had been stolen, but I still felt the need to scrub really hard.

That's the only thing I could do before I hear some fumbling around in my motel room. _Great_, I thought. _I forgot to salt the entrances before I started showering_. Usually, I salted the entrances as soon as I unlocked my door, but for some reason, I let my guard down. I quickly turned off the water, wrung out my soaked hair, and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist. I grabbed my pistol and took it off of safety, clicking a bullet into place. I decided that whatever was in my room would be there to kill me, or at least try. I eased the bathroom door open just a tad and slipped my gun through the opening, quickly stepping out to see a mutual feeling of threat, two guns pointed in my direction. I watched as they stared at me in horror, probably not expecting to see a woman in a towel pointing a gun at them.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked in horror. "Get out of my room!"

"My apologies, we thought you were someone else," the taller of the two apologized, lowering his gun.

"I'm calling the police," I lied. I never called the police, but I knew it was always the best threat for robbers.

"No, Sam. This is her. You've been following us," the other guy stated. _Oh no_, I thought. _These are the two guys in the Impala_.

"Oh, you must be the two dicks in the Impala, aren't you?" I snapped, feeling proud of my attitude. "Thanks for taking my supplies back in Indiana. I'll have those back now."

The two men exchanged looks in confusion, furrowing their brows at me. "What supplies?"

"And thanks for killing my ghost I was hunting, assholes," I remarked. "Now give me my arsenal back."

"What arsenal?" the taller one, Sam, I presumed, asked.

"The one you found in that abandoned cabin in Indiana. I know you took it, I saw you." I raised my gun higher and stepped closer. "Give it back and I'll let you guys leave peacefully."

The shorter one chuckled. "You look harmless."

I aimed my gun at his right shoulder and pulled the trigger. There was barely any noise from the gunshot. The guy immediately grasped the wound, shooting me a look of pure terror. I watched as blood poured out of his shoulder rapidly, as if it were magnetized by the air surrounding it. "Sam, she shot me!" he shouted. "You stupid bitch!"

"Gun silencers," I chuckled, raising my gun back to his head. "Awesome, huh? No cheesy sound effects. Now, give me my damn weapons."

"Calm down, Dean. I'll go get her supplies. Then, I'll patch you up," Sam shakily stated, heading out to their car to retrieve my stuff.

I walked over to the one called Dean and pushed him over into a chair. "Now, you're gonna tell me why the hell you took my stuff." I threw him a towel, still pointing my gun at him. "Apply some pressure, I'll fix it in a minute."

He rolled his eyes, still clutching the wound. He bit his lip and winced at the touch of his own hand. "I think I can take care of myself, thank you," he sarcastically replied. "We didn't know the weapons belonged to someone, we thought they were abandoned."

"Yeah, you sure did," I agreed sarcastically. "Like some idiot would just leave that precious arsenal in the middle of nowhere. Clearly you're more professional than that."

"We didn't think," he replied, wincing every time the fabric of the towel grazed over the hole in his shoulder. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a warm bottle of whiskey from my bag. I popped it open and walked over to him. With one swift move, I poured some of the whiskey on his open wound, causing him to bite his lip and wince in pain.

"Pussy," I mumbled. He looked at me wide-eyed.

"I really hate you," he stated, trying to ignore the burning sensation he felt coursing through his shoulder.

I chuckled. "I really don't care." The tall guy, Sam, walked back in with my stuff, setting it on my bed. "I'm gonna go put on some clothes. You two idiots better stay put or you'll wake up tomorrow with a cap in your ass." They both stared at me in horror as I walked over to my duffel bag, pulling out all of my drinks and snacks. "Help yourselves, since you've already made a habit of thieving my stuff. There's apple pie on the table." I grabbed my clothes and walked into the bathroom, quickly changing. I listened in on their conversation.

"Man, let's get out of here. She's crazy," I heard one of them say. I knew it was Dean. "We'll deal with her in the morning."

"Dean, I don't think it's a good idea. She'll be back in a minute. She'll catch us trying to leave. You see what she's capable of," Sam stated, laughing to let Dean know he was making fun of him for getting shot by a naked girl.

"Shut up, Sam. She seemed harmless in that towel," Dean said.

Before they could say anything else, I came back out clothed in an oversized Kiss t-shirt and some shorts I liked to sleep in. My hair was soaked, so I had a towel to dry it. "I can get that bullet out, or he can. I'm assuming it's the latter," I stated. "Better hurry, he's bleeding out." I walked over to the television set and turned it on, staring at some stupid Spanish drama channel. I flipped over to the cartoon channel and saw Wylie Coyote chasing the roadrunner. I solemnly stared and remembered watching this as a child with my older brother. I glanced over at the two boys and saw Sam carefully stitching Dean's wound. Dean glared at me the entire time.

"Don't look at me like that," I coldly stated. "You're the one who stole my stuff. You asked for it, drama queen."

"Who are you?" the taller one cut in before Dean could say anything rude.

"Do I look like the type to tell you?" I snapped.

Sam shrugged. "Well, if you're making us sit here, you might as well tell us who you are."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I suppose I owe you that much." I glanced over at Dean's shoulder. "Just call me Ev, though you won't be seeing me again after you leave."

Sam nodded his head. "I'm Sam, and that's my brother, Dean."

"You're brothers? How cute," I joked. "Yeah, I had a brother. He was the biggest asshole on the planet." I thought about my brother, Jeremy, and his slow, painful death. "I don't miss him."

"What happened to him?" Sam asked. Dean was listening intently, still poking at the bandage on his shoulder.

"Ah, you know. He sold his soul and he paid the price for it. The deal was his soul for a couple of strippers and a few million bucks." I sighed. "I was there when the hellhounds got him. Not pretty."

"You didn't go after him?" Sam asked, feeling really sympathetic.

"Why would I? He didn't do anything worth saving. He made me feel horrible and he killed his girlfriend." I shrugged, popping open a beer. "My niece saw it all." I thought about what I was saying and wondered why I was telling these two my personal business. "I don't even know why I'm telling you guys this. I don't even know you, much less trust you. And I obviously don't care about either one of you, especially the smartass." I took a swig of my beer. "I guess it doesn't matter, anyway. You guys can leave now, if you want to. I just wanted to make sure you returned all of my stuff, and it appears you did." I stood up and checked my arsenal. Everything was there that I had missed dearly. "Sorry about shooting you, Dean. Just watch what you say around strangers."

"Yeah, whatever." Dean stood up and walked over to the table where the pie was. He looked at me. "You said we could help ourselves, right?"

I nodded. "Take the pie as an apology. I didn't have anyone to share it with, anyway."

"You hunt alone?" Dean asked, curious.

I nodded, slumping down on my bed. "Since the death of Jeremy, yeah. That's two years now, I guess."

"So your brother's in Hell, huh?" Dean asked. "He must have been pretty awful for you to not want to get him out."

I sighed heavily. "Yeah, I miss him sometimes, but he was such a dick, y'know? He thought he owned me. He sold me a couple of times to some demons, so I traded something valuable to get him to Hell quicker. It was just some stupid demon deal. It wasn't my soul or anything. I wanted him gone."

Sam glanced around the motel room and headed towards the door. "Well, I'm leaving." He opened the door and stopped as he realized that his brother wasn't coming with him. "Dean, you coming?"

Dean was stuffing his face with the pie I offered them, making this obnoxious smacking noise that nearly drove me crazy. "In a few, I'm going to stay here and finish this pie."

Sam chuckled and nodded, turning away and closing the door behind him. I rummaged around in my duffel bag until I found my big salt container and walked over to the door, spreading the salt out in a thick line, almost as if I was sure I would be attacked by something. I could never be too sure of anything with this occupation, though.

I was finished salting, lost in thoughts drenched in blood and sorrow, when Dean's voice interrupted me. "This pie is amazing," he beamed, the happiness in his voice the same as that of a little boy. "Where did you get it?"

I jumped, startled by the interruption. "Uh," I stuttered, "I baked it." I thought about baking the pie and why I did it. "Last time I was in a house with a stove was just a couple days ago, so I just decided to bake a pie. I hadn't done it in so long I almost forgot how, but I guess it's like riding a bike. You never forget."

Dean made a grunting noise, but you could tell it was a happy grunting noise. "Really? How in the hell did you find the time to bake a pie?" He shoved another piece in his mouth. "This is _awesome_."

I smiled softly. "Thanks. I was at an old friend's house, Aaron. He has a stove. He'd done so much for me that day, so I decided to bake him a pie, but by the time the pie was ready to eat…he was gone."

Dean stopped mid-pie crunch. "Gone?" he asked out of curiosity. "Gone how? Dead? Missing?"

"Just gone," I replied ridding all the worry from my voice hoping he couldn't detect it.

He didn't need to detect it, though. I could tell he believed he had a case. "And you didn't _look_ for him?"

"I didn't have time," I sternly stated. Then, I slammed my fists on the sides of the armchair and stood up. "You assholes took my arsenal! Finding it was my first priority." I turned to look him in the eyes. "I will look for him first thing in the morning, okay? It isn't of your concern, anyway. Can you leave now?" I turned away from him. "Thanks for returning my arsenal, now leave, and take the damn pie with you."

I could tell Dean was offended, and a bit upset. But he hid the feeling quickly. "Okay, whatever." He took up the remainder of the pie and headed towards the door, still clutching his shoulder.

"_Don't_ screw up my salt line," I demanded. Dean spun around on his heels to face me, looked me in the eye, and kicked a gash in the line of salt. Then, he walked out of the door, slamming it behind him.

"God, what a tool," I muttered under my breath, fixing the salt line he had messed up. I did feel like I had been rude a bit too soon, for I kind of liked the brothers. I could tell they were great hunters.

I headed for the two windows of my motel room and salted the entrances of those, as well. Pesky demons were always trying to break in. I decided that was good enough and laid down on the big bed made for me. I crawled under the covers and planned out how to find Aaron before surprisingly slipping into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The bright sun rays peeked through the mini-blinds and left bright golden lines on my face. I opened my eyes to feel them burning into my retinas. I rubbed my elbow I had been sleeping on for what must have been hours before I finally sat up and checked the time on the alarm clock. The clock read 8:17 a.m. I frowned and kicked the blankets off of my legs and got off the bed. Making my way to the shower, I picked out a nice outfit for a hunt. I grabbed some skinny blue jeans (not ripped, can't stand the holes), a grey Metallica concert tee Aaron had loaned me when I was at his house, my black leather jacket, and some black biker boots. I also, of course, grabbed a pair of underwear, socks, and a bra, reminding myself that I'm still a female, not just an insane hunter. I laid out my outfit on my bed and went to the shower to take another one. I felt dirty after running into those two men, so I felt the need to wash myself again. I basically did a quick rinse and skipped washing my hair.

I pushed the curtains away, exposing my wet, bare skin to the freezing cold air. I shivered and quickly dried myself off, putting on my undergarments and heading back to my bed where the rest of my clothes were laying. I pulled on my shirt and pants and went back into the bathroom to see myself in the mirror. I frowned. _What a mess_, I thought to myself. I brushed through my semi-long, thick, tangled, light brunette hair and stared at it in the mirror. _Looks good enough,_ I thought. I lied to myself. It was a giant fluffy mess. I had so many curls. I mean, it looked fine, I just wanted to do something more with it. It was too plain. I took a pair of scissors and cut myself some cute bangs. It actually looked pretty great. I didn't look twelve years old, but I didn't look insane, either. I brushed the loose hair off of my shoulders and let out a big sigh. I stared at my reflection, taking in all the scratches on my face. They were still healing, but not quite fast enough. I had a small gash on my forehead just above my right eyebrow and a split lip. I poked at it with my tongue and turned away from the mirror. I hated my face. I didn't like to look at it for more than ten seconds.

I left the bathroom and gathered my things, slipping on my boots and my jacket. I packed my duffel bag and grabbed my arsenal. Closing the motel room door behind me, I glanced around in the hallway, then walked down the stairs and left the building.

I made my way to my silver 1970 Camaro I've had since I was sixteen years old. It was Jeremy's first car, but he was never sober enough to drive it, so my uncle decided to just give it to me until Jeremy straightened up his act. He never did, so it was mine for the taking, and I've driven it ever since. Jeremy forgot he ever had a car, anyway.

I unlocked the trunk to my beauty and tossed my arsenal in it. I had a toolbox in the back, or 'weapon box' as it really was, and a few smaller bags of other weapons that were used more rarely than the big guns. I closed the trunk, slipped in the driver's side and lazily tossed my duffel bag in the passenger seat. I slid my pistol under the driver's seat. I checked my phone. I had an unheard voicemail from about two in the morning. It was from an unknown number.

"Huh?" I said to myself. I clicked the play button and listened to the voicemail intently. What I heard sent a tremble down my spine.

"Hello, Ev. It's Aaron." My stomach flipped upside down. His voice seemed as if he was in pain. There was a long pause before I he spoke again. "Don't look for me, please. It's not safe here. I told one of my friends to call you around ten o'clock at night. He knows where I am. Don't look for me, Ev. Please."

I wouldn't obey his last request. I would look for him. I would also need backup, but I didn't know that many hunters other than Aaron and a few men who were too old to get out anymore. It was hopeless. I would never see him again. I laid down the phone and rested my forehead against the steering wheel. I pulled my pistol out from under the seat and held onto it. I closed my eyes, creating a barrier for my tears. I didn't want to cry. I wanted to help. I sat there with my eyes closed for about twenty minutes. That's when I heard a tapping on my window.

"Hey, Ev, open up!" a familiar voice yelled, tapping on my window. I jumped and pointed my pistol at the window, only to see Dean, the guy I shot in the shoulder last night. I rolled my eyes and lowered the gun. I flung the door open, smacking him right in the groin. I got out of my car.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked, slamming the door shut. Sam emerged from the motel with a duffel bag. He was trying not to laugh at his brother, who was bent over from the pain of the door hitting him in the sweet spot.

"Wow, Dean," he commented. "You sure have lowered your guard, haven't you?"

"Sam," Dean warned.

Sam chuckled. "Okay, okay."

I rolled my eyes. "You must have had a reason to bug me. Go on. What are you idiots even talking to me for?"

Dean finally recovered from the blow. "Well, I would have told you, but since you're being such a bitch-"

"Dean," Sam interrupted. Dean rolled his eyes and rubbed his shoulder.

"A friend of ours, Bobby Singer, called us this morning and asked us if we knew a hunter named Aaron Moore," Dean stated, looking at me. "I just assumed it was the Aaron you were talking about last night. The friend you made the pie for?"

I felt as if my feet were glued to the pavement. "Yeah," I mumbled, staring at the ground. "That's him."

Dean exchanged looks with Sam. "Well, I told Bobby I knew someone who was looking for him, and I mentioned you. Bobby told us that Aaron called him just before he called you last night. Said he told him to call you. Bobby doesn't know you, so he called us before he called you, thinking we may have known you. It just so happens he got lucky, since we met just last night."

"You know the guy, then," I said.

"Your boy Aaron is in Virginia," Dean informed me. "Turns out he was abducted when he went out for a couple drinks."

"So who took him?" I asked.

"I don't know," Dean replied. "We can help you find him, if you want. Bobby told us Aaron said you'd go looking anyway. Aaron also told Bobby to send you some backup, so you got it."

"I didn't think you guys were the type to jump in and help a stranger," I told them.

"I'm gonna go start the car, Sam," Dean told Sam. "Check us out of the motel room, please." With that, he marched away.

Sam sighed. "Well, it's Bobby. He told us to. We usually listen to him."

"Oh, isn't Bobby Singer that guy who knows like everyone in the life?" I asked.

"Yeah," Sam confirmed. "You don't know him?"

I shook my head. "No. I mean, I've heard a lot about him, I just seem to be the only hunter who's never met him."

"Probably true," Sam stated. "But, if you follow us, you can meet him. We need to talk to him before we go storming in on Aaron. He knows a lot."

"Gotcha," I replied. "Where's he live?"

"South Dakota," Sam stated. "It's about three hours from here."

I shrugged. "Will follow." I turned to my car, but then I remembered the job in town. "Hey, Sam!"

He turned around. "Yeah?"

"There's a job in town, you know," I stated, approaching him again.

"Right," he recalled. "We figured you'd want to find Aaron first."

"Yeah, I do, but innocent people are dying," I told him. "We have time to work a case. Aaron is tough, he can handle himself for a while until we get there."

Sam stared at me, worried. "Are you _sure_?"

I confidently nodded, but I hesitated to answer for a few seconds too many. Sam looked at me with worry, awaiting my answer. "Yeah, yeah. Let's do this."

"Alright, well I'm gonna go tell Dean the plan, and then we can go back inside and figure out what's happening," Sam told me.

"Alright, great," I confirmed. Sam went off to tell Dean what the plan was, and I tucked my gun back in the waistband of my pants, knowing the safety was on. Dean looked back at me and I could tell they were arguing about something, but he finally got out of the car and started walking my way.

"Alright," said Dean. "Let's do it."

Sam and I exchanged looks as he stormed off back into the motel.

"Is he always like that?" I asked Sam.

Sam let out a huge sigh. "Yeah, he is. Come on." He led me to their room they were staying in the night before. The beds weren't even made, a lot like the bed in my room. "Hey, I'm gonna go grab some grub," Dean stated. "Who wants what?"

"Write down a list," I offered. "I can go get it for you guys while you two research the recent killings."

"Sounds like a plan," Dean agreed. He grabbed the motel notepad and a pen.

"You know what, just text me what you guys want," I told them. I wrote down my main cell number and laid it on the nightstand between their beds. Before they could say anything else, I slammed the door shut. As soon as I left the building, though, I regretted it.

"Evelyn, so nice to see you again," an unfamiliar voice called to me from across the parking lot, sending a chill down my spine. I pulled my gun on him instantly, taking the safety off.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, demanding an answer.

"Oh, sweetheart," he beamed, flashing me an evil smile. "That won't work on me." He grinned again right before his eyes turned black.

"Oh, great," I muttered. "James."

"Sweetie, how could you forget the love we shared?" he reminded me.

"How could you forget the Latin story I told you?" I asked him. "You know. The one that sent your ass back to the cage?"

James chuckled. "I talked to your big brother while I was back at home. He basically gave you an invitation for shortening his deal."

I chuckled. "Yeah, well, he sucks, and he can go screw himself. Tell him I said that." Before he could say anything else, I splashed holy water on his face and ran back into the motel room.

"There's a demon outside with a face full of holy water," I stated. "Someone make a devil's trap, and hurry. One splash of holy water won't hold him off for long. We need to exercise him."

Sam and Dean instantly began preparing for a demon encounter, as did I. I helped Sam make the devil's trap on the floor while Dean grabbed some holy water and salt, bugging me with questions I ignored. Before we knew it, we were just sitting there waiting on James to show up.

As soon as the door opened, a demon got stuck in the trap. Here's the problem, though. It wasn't James. It was a blonde girl.

Sam's defense wore off. "Ruby?"

"Oh, great," Dean muttered.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked her.

"I could ask you the same question," she replied in the rudest tone possible.

"I'll let you out," Sam told Ruby.

"How about no," I replied, staring wide eyed at Sam. "What the hell are you thinkin'?"

"Who is this dumb broad?" Ruby asked the two of them.

Dean rolled his eyes. "This is Ev. Ev, this is Ruby."

"And Dean, this is Demon," I added, the tone in my voice getting more unfriendly within seconds.

"She's a demon, but she's helping us," Sam replied.

I burst out into laughter before I realized they were all serious. "You're kidding me."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Give me a break. Somebody please tell her what's going on before I rip my eyes out."

"Oh, I'd blow them out, but this doesn't work on demon whores," I commented, pointing to my gun.

"She can help us with a problem we have," Dean stated.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm helping save his soul, which he sold," Ruby stated.

I looked down instantly. I knew better than to ask why he did it.

"Let me out of this trap and we'll talk," Ruby demanded.

Sam instantly wiped some of the paint with his shoe, Ruby emerging from the circle on the ground.

"What about the demon outside?" I asked Ruby.

"I killed him," she replied, whipping out her knife covered in demon blood.

"With a knife," I mumbled. "Nice. You know what, guys? I think I'm just going to leave this hunt to you. I'll find Aaron on my own." Without another word, I left the room, and then the building.

I finally got in my car and checked my phone. There was a message from Dean giving me the address to where Aaron was, and an earlier message from Sam with a list of items they wanted from the store before I ran into James. I closed my messages and started my car. Before I knew it, I was gone from that place.

A couple of hours passed and it was almost one o'clock in the afternoon. I was mentally coming up with a plan on how to save Aaron. Before I knew it, I was in the shadows of an old abandoned warehouse surrounded by people I assumed were possessed by demons. This was the place Dean texted me. Aaron was in there probably being tortured by demons, or worse. He could be dead. I didn't even know how to kill demons, and here I was surrounded. Then, I remembered something my uncle Hank taught me when he was teaching me how to handle demons.

"Carve the devil's traps into the bullets," I repeated Hank's words to me when I was thirteen years old. "The bastards will get stuck right where they're standin'."

I chuckled to myself and began carving away.


	3. Chapter 3

I had no other plan other than to just blindly approach the warehouse without any backup. If I sat there too long, a demon would find me. If I went out right then, though, I would be going out in broad daylight, basically sentencing myself to death. I decided to go out anyway. With the bullets, I could stop the demons in their tracks. I climbed out of my car and trekked out on foot, loaded with holy water, salt, and my Satan bullets. I actually had a water gun filled with holy water, something that can be productive and fun at the same time.

As I approached the first few demons, they all smiled at me genuinely. The smiles were authentic. It freaked me out so much I had to spray them with holy water to make sure they were demons. Their skin sizzled and smoked and they screamed.

"Well, I guess you are demons, then," I mumbled.

"Of course we are," a scrawny male demon with long hair replied. "We aren't here to hurt you. You're looking for Aaron?"

"Where is he?" I asked, demanding an answer.

"Follow me," he insisted.

"Yeah, I don't think so," I replied, and shot him in the arm with the special bullet. He was stuck to the pavement, just as I suspected.

"Dammit!" he cursed at me. "How is this possible?"

"Thanks for being my test dummy," said I, walking away to the next few demons.

"Please, we're only here to help," another demon begged. It was really bothering me at how nice they were being to me. They were being polite, something I had never seen before in a demon, not even the one called Ruby who was supposedly aiding Dean in his lost soul rescue. I ignored the demon's plea and shot him as well.

Another demon approached me. "Look," she stated. "If you shoot me, you won't be able to find your boyfriend. Only we demons know how to navigate this place."

I approached her as if I would listen to her. I stood there for a minute and watched her face light up as she thought I trusted her. When she finally let her guard down, I splashed holy water on her face. "He's not my boyfriend, and I think I'll take my chances." I shot her in the stomach and ran off towards the building. I knew there were more demons making rounds out there, so I had to move quickly. I broke the chain lock on the door and quickly slipped inside, sneaking through the warehouse like a spy.

I made my way through a hallway and stopped around the corner once I saw a demon with his back turned to me. I didn't know what to do, so I just turned around and went the other way. If I would have shot him, the sound would attract more demons, so I decided to just leave him alone. I snuck around another corner and saw another demon, only this time he and I were face to face, so, of course, I was attacked. He grabbed my shoulders and threw me against the opposite wall, smirking as his eyes turned black. He opened his mouth and started laughing extremely loud.

"Oh, so his precious Evelyn has finally showed up," he told himself, his face taunting me, his breath insanely horrid and burning my nose hair.

"God, would it kill you guys to use a toothbrush once in a while?" I questioned in disgust.

He breathed his nasty breath in my face once more. "You're lucky we were ordered not to damage you."

That got my attention. "Yeah? And who gave you those orders?"

"Follow me, I'll show you," he demanded, yanking my arm in his direction as he pulled me away. I let him. I would hurt him if he was leading me into a dark alley, anyway. Might as well see what the Satan scum is up to.

He dragged me down a series of staircases until we finally reached a door that seemed to be locked heavily. I immediately started fighting to escape his grip, but it was too strong. He knocked six times on the door before it was opened. Another demon flashed me a wicked smile and I knew who it was the minute I saw him.

"James," I muttered, rolling my eyes. "Ruby told me she killed you."

"Oh," James snickered. "She lied. She killed who I was possessing and made it look like it was me. I just found myself another body. This one's sexier, anyway."

"I'll give you that," I admitted. "You're not."

He smirked and yanked my arm and brought me further in the room towards a sight that made me wonder if it were a dream. It was like I stepped into a palace bedroom, white walls lined with gold and beautiful tapestries hanging loosely by golden threads. There was even a giant television and some beautiful sofas and chairs. A dining table set for a meal was on the right side of the room, and a big elegant door that seemed to lead to a bathroom on the left. In the middle of the room was a huge royal bed with big posts and huge fluffy blankets. My eyes wandered over the lump in the bed and I soon realized what I was looking at.

"Aaron," I whispered. He was passed out on the bed.

"Oh, he's asleep," James informed me. "He'll wake up if you touch him." With that, James released me and I instantly ran over to Aaron. I touched his exposed arm and felt a burning sensation throughout my palm, going up my arm and to my brain. I immediately escaped the touch and screamed, my insides feeling as if they were on fire. The excruciating feeling brought me to my knees and I was eventually on the floor in the fetal position screaming for my life.

"See, I told you he'd wake up," James told me, himself and the other demon laughing at my pain. The sound was muffled by the sizzling sound in my brain, as if my brain was on fire.

I could barely hear anything before I felt another touch of pure horror as I saw Aaron kneeling beside me, oblivious to the fact that he was the one causing the pain. I screamed again and kicked him away with everything I had.

"What did you do to me?" Aaron screamed at the two demons. "Why am I hurting her with just one touch?"

"I hate you," James assured to Aaron. "We did nothing; it's just finally showing through your skin. You cannot touch a human anymore without frying their insides!" James cackled at Aaron for being confused and upset.

"Tell him I want nothing other than her safety," Aaron demanded. I was still burning from the inside, but I managed to choke out a sentence.

"Who is h-he?" I choked.

"Fix her," Aaron ordered. The demons stood there in awe. Aaron pulled out a silver blade I had never seen in my life. "Now!"

With that, James rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. The burning sensation was instantly relieved. Both of the demons left the room, closing the door behind them.

"What the hell, Aaron," I stuttered. "Are you even…hurt?" I questioned. He shook his head. "Did they kidnap you?" He shook his head. "Then why the hell didn't you tell me where you went?"

"So I wouldn't startle you, Evelyn," he replied. "I'm half angel."

I rolled my eyes. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I am not, unfortunately," he stated.

I inspected him thoroughly. "Then where's the halo and wings, and why are demons suddenly your servants? That makes no sense."

"If you paid attention in Bible school, it would make a load of sense."

I stood up and started inspecting the place. "You know I didn't have a childhood," I started, "and that I never went to Bible school."

"Evelyn, you have to understand, I was born-"

"Angels aren't real, Aaron," I interrupted. "If they were, we would have encountered them before."

"You're encountering half of one as we speak."

"What, so who's your daddy, Aaron?" I half joked.

Aaron sighed. "You won't believe me, but I'll tell you anyway. I am the biological son of Lucifer."

My jaw dropped, and then I came back to my senses after about twenty seconds. I played along as if I really did believe him, but it was starting to make sense. "That explains the demons, I guess. They're protecting you because your dad wants them to?"

"I started feeling different the second I turned twenty-six. It's insane, but I think my body is literally rotting away."

I tried my best to process what I was hearing. "So, you're trying to speak to your dad or something? Asking him what is happening?"

"Someone has to," he agreed. "I figured it should be me. But he's in Hell, so the only way to meet him is to go there, or get him here somehow."

"Yeah, no," I replied. "You're not letting Satan walk the Earth, you idiot. I don't care if he is your long lost daddy."

Aaron sighed. "Come on, Ev. Do you want to help me or not?"

"I want the world to be safe, Aaron," I told him. "Why else would I be a hunter?"

"You hunt for revenge. You've still not even found the thing that killed your parents. I'm certain you'll stop after you do."

I couldn't believe what I heard. "What kind of operation do you think I'm running here? Do you really think that of me? And here I thought we were best friends."

"Evelyn," Aaron started. "I know you. You've told me before that the only reason you're still holding on in this world is because the thing that killed your parents is still out there, but hell. You've stopped looking for it, just like you stopped looking for Jeremy. If we do this, I could get Jeremy out for you and help you find that thing."

"I don't even know if that thing is still alive, Aaron," I said through clenched teeth. "If I ever come across it, I'll rip it to shreds. But you have got to give me some credit. I'm not doing this, Aaron, so you can forget it, and I'm not going to let you do it."

"It's not so bad," he stressed. "I mean, do you even know what Lucifer does?"

"Well, up until five minutes ago, I was positive Lucifer didn't exist, and neither did angels, but I'm being proved wrong." I rolled my eyes and looked Aaron in the eyes. "Look, Aaron. You can literally go to Hell if you want, but I'm not going, and you're not letting him up here on my watch. I won't let you."

He frowned. "You just need to get out of here, then."

"Aaron," I started.

"No, Evelyn," he argued. "I'll tell you what. You can help if you find someone for me. His name is Sam Winchester."

"Sam," I mumbled to myself. "What does Sam have to do with you?"

"Evelyn!" Aaron screamed, pointing behind me, but before I could turn around, I was stabbed in the back. I groaned in pain as I watched everything and everyone disappear before my very eyes. The last thing I heard was Aaron screaming. The room was no longer a beautiful white and gold. It was an old rusty warehouse room. I managed to stand up and stumble my way out of the warehouse and collapsed on the pavement outside.

"Dammit," I cursed, getting back on my feet. I took off my shirt and wrapped it tightly around my waist to buy me more time. I got in my car and sent a text message to Sam.

_Meet me at the hospital nearest to the address Dean gave me. I think I'm dying._

I put my phone in my pocket and drove to the nearest hospital, almost crying from the pain in my back. The ride was jerky due to my weak muscles, and I almost wrecked a few times because of my blurred vision and my very lightheaded feeling. I stumbled into the hospital and was immediately greeted by worried nurses.

"Sam," I managed to choke out before blacking out and hitting the tile floor.


End file.
